Die Hölle in mir
by Secret LaBlack
Summary: Dean steht vor einer Entscheidung, von der das Schicksal der gesamten Menschheit abhängen könnte. Erinnerungen an Vergangenes und Gedanken an die Zukunft nagen an ihm. Was ist richtig und wie weit ist er bereit zu gehen? - Spielt unmittelbar nach der Episode "99 PROBLEMS" (5.17)!


**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören weder die Charaktere, noch erziele ich mit den nachfolgenden Zeilen Profit. Wieder nur eine kleine Fingerübung zum Vergnügen.

**A/N:** One Shot. Bin im Refrain von If I Fall von Sunrise Avenue hängengeblieben. Da ist von Engeln und Dämonen die Rede. Und zu wem könnte das besser passen als zu einem Winchester? Beta mal wieder und wie immer mein Liebster. Ich danke ihm für seine fantastischen Ideen, seinen Fokus auf das Wesentliche und die kostbaren Einblicke in die männliche Denke!

* * *

**Die Hölle in mir**

Dean sitzt mit hängendem Kopf am Steuer seines Autos. Er musste den Impala nur wenige Meilen von Lisas Haus entfernt auf einem Grünstreifen anhalten. Seine geröteten Augen starren auf das Zündschloss. Soll er den Schlüssel umdrehen? Soll er alles hinter sich lassen? Seine Gedanken überschlagen sich.

Engel, Dämonen. Sam. Luzifer. Sie alle hämmern von innen gegen seine Schädeldecke.

Und er muss an Lisa und Ben denken und daran, dass er nicht bei ihnen bleiben kann. Der Schmerz über diese Erkenntnis ist jedoch nicht annähernd so groß wie das Entsetzen und Erstaunen darüber, die Hure Babylons getötet zu haben. Er, der Folterknecht der Hölle. Ausgerechnet er.

Seit seiner Rückkehr hasst Dean sich selbst dafür, all diese Seelen gefoltert zu haben. Am meisten aber hasst er sich für die Freude, die ihn während all der Jahre erfüllte, als er Seele um Seele zerriss. Manchmal möchte er nur die Zeit zurückdrehen und Alastairs Angebot einfach ausschlagen. Dann würde er ihn auslachen, diesen elenden Mistkerl!

Aber Deans Leben auf der Erde geht weiter. Er hat erkannt, dass er seine Taten weder rückgängig machen noch bereuen kann. Zwar konnte er sich an Alastair rächen, ja, aber das genügt ihm nicht. Die Erlösung lässt auf sich warten. Und das Chaos mit den Engeln zehrt zusätzlich an ihm und nährt die Wut, die Reue und die Furcht.

Dean fühlt sich seit langem allein und leer. Sein Verhältnis zu Sam ist immer noch wechselhaft und die Einsamkeit in ihm breitet sich aus. Er spürt die Leere in sich, die es ihm unmöglich zu machen scheint, einen Ausweg zu finden. Der Untergang der Welt kommt unaufhaltsam näher, doch Dean fühlt sich machtlos und leer. Er ist nicht mehr als eine antriebslose Hülle.

Dieser Gedanke lässt Dean seinen Mund zu einem bitteren Lächeln verziehen. Wie ironisch! Ist das etwa alles, was der Krieg ihm noch lässt? Ist das alles, was er für die Lage der Welt noch übrig hat?

Noch vor einer Weile glaubte er es sogar.

Bis er den Ast der Zypresse in den Händen hielt und dem höllischen Spiel in Minnesota ein Ende setzte.

Doch wie kann das sein? Wie ist es möglich, dass Gott ihn als einen seiner wahren Diener sieht, obwohl er Seele um Seele schändete? Wie konnte er die Hure aufhalten, während er zugleich vor seiner Aufgabe, vor dem Schicksal davonlief?

„Danke für die Tabletten", reißt ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

Dean verdreht die Augen. Er hat es längst aufgegeben, Castiel darum zu bitten, sich vor einem Besuch anzukündigen.

Dean versucht ruhig zu bleiben: „Cas, nicht jetzt. Ich bin beschäftigt."

Die Sinnlosigkeit seiner Ausrede kommt ihm lächerlich unkreativ vor.

„Sam sucht dich."

„Ich will ihn nicht sehen", erwidert Dean leise. Als er Castiels bohrenden Blick bemerkt, fügt er hinzu: „Ich kann nicht."

Dean weiß, dass der Engel seine Gemütslage noch immer ignoriert. Irgendwann muss der himmlische Schlipsträger doch lernen, was _Einfühlungsvermögen_ für Normalsterbliche bedeutet. Doch das ist nicht sein Problem. Er wird sich vor Castiel nicht rechtfertigen.

„Du machst einen Fehler, wenn du zu Michael gehst. Ich werde dich aufhalten müssen."

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, Cas."

Dean seufzt und dreht sein Gesicht weg. Er versucht an nichts zu denken und Castiels Anwesenheit zu vergessen. Doch natürlich ist dies nicht so leicht wie bei einem gewöhnlichen Lebewesen.

„Du hast geweint, Dean. Du hast deine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle. So kannst du dich Luzifer nicht stellen. Wie soll ich gleichzeitig über deinen Bruder wachen und dir eine Stütze sein?"

Anstatt zu antworten, gibt Dean nur ein gereiztes Stöhnen von sich. Er lehnt seine Stirn an die kühle Scheibe der Fahrertür und hofft, dass Castiel einfach verschwindet.

Dean zuckt zusammen, als er stattdessen eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürt. Ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als der Berührung nachzugeben und den Engel zögerlich anzusehen.

„Dean, du darfst dich nicht auf Michael einlassen!"

„Ich weiß, verdammt!" fährt Dean ihm dazwischen, in der Erwartung, dass der Engel sicherlich fortfahren will.

Castiel zieht seine Hand zurück, sieht ihn jedoch weiterhin eindringlich an.

„Du musst mir nicht ständig sagen, was ich zu tun habe", knurrt Dean. Dann entspannen sich seine Gesichtszüge. Er atmet tief durch und fügt ruhig hinzu: „Ich will allein sein. Bitte."

Mit einem flatternden Geräusch verschwindet Castiel.

Dean betrachtet nachdenklich seine Hände, während Castiels Worte in seinem Kopf nachhallen. Sie ergeben einfach keinen Sinn. Und was versteht ein Engel schon von Gefühlen?

Er hat nicht die geringste Chance gegen Luzifer, solange er nur ein Mensch ist. Da spielt es gewiss keine Rolle mehr, ob er wütend, traurig oder verzweifelt ist. Luzifer wird ihn in Stücke reißen, wieder zusammensetzen und seinen Dämonen auf einem Silbertablett servieren. Dean schüttelt sich beim Gedanken an die kalten Hände im lodernden Höllenfeuer, die sein Fleisch langsam und genüsslich von den Knochen schälen. Diese widerlichen Biester werden ihn wieder und wieder zerstören und die langen Stunden mit ihrem perversen Gelächter noch unerträglicher machen. Ja, die Erinnerung an seinen letzten Aufenthalt in Satans Wohnzimmer ist wieder schrecklich präsent.

Dean beginnt zu zittern. Er umklammert das Lenkrad und atmet langsam ein und aus, bis er sich wieder fängt und die hässlichen Bilder verdrängen kann.

Wie soll er sich Luzifer stellen? Wie soll er die Apokalypse aufhalten? Ganz allein? Er ist schwach!

Leah taucht vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, wie sie blutend auf ihm zusammensinkt. Die Hure, die durch ihn den Tod findet. Ist er wirklich so schwach?

Dean blickt hinauf in den Himmel. Mit Michael verbunden wäre er stark genug, um Luzifer aufzuhalten. Er könnte die Hölle auf Erden verhindern, viele Menschenleben retten und ihnen so ersparen, was er durchleiden musste.

Wenn er ja sagt, wird Michael in seinem Körper gegen Luzifer kämpfen. Wenn er ja sagt, wird er auch Sams Schicksal besiegeln. Wenn er ja sagt, wird er seinen kleinen Bruder töten.

„Jetzt ist Schluss!", rüttelt Dean sich aus seinen finsteren Gedanken. Er hat genug von dieser seelischen Folter.

Er dreht den Schlüssel im Zündschloss herum und startet den Impala. Tränen glitzern in seinen Augen. In Gedanken verabschiedet er sich noch einmal von Lisa und Ben. Vielleicht sieht er sie auf der anderen Seite wieder. Vermutlich dauert das nicht einmal mehr besonders lange.


End file.
